


1, 2, 3, 4

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: So I dreamed up this particular action that’s in this fic and got mad that it wouldn’t actually happen to me (and it’s so fucking romantic)so I made Snafu and Sledge use it instead lolThat’s literally all that inspired this one, all I wrote it for I got nothin’ else for y’all lol
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 11





	1, 2, 3, 4

They both knew being too open in the foxhole could bring trouble, that wanting to do the simplest thing like hold hands could attract looks. But it ate him up inside, having Eugene that close most of the time, and not being able to touch him. 

His solution wouldn’t be perfect, but he hoped it would alleviate some of it, the longing and yearning. 

The first night he tried it, Eugene was half-awake, though he was supposed to be asleep while Snafu kept watch. 

“You can sleep; you’re safe,” Snafu whispered. “I won’t let nothin’ come near us.” 

“I know,” Eugene replied softly. “Just can’t.” 

“Would a kiss goodnight help?” 

Eugene looked over at him, then peeked out of the foxhole carefully. “I mean…if we’re quick, maybe.” 

“Lemme try somethin’. I know it won’t be as good as the real thing, but it might work for now,” Snafu said, and held his breath as he tried out his solution. 

He pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm, as softly and sweetly as if he was kissing Eugene’s lips instead, then held his hand out to Eugene, to see if he’d pick up what he was laying down. 

The motion itself, he figured, wouldn’t attract attention. From a distance, it was similar to watching one soldier help another light a cigarette, or reaching over to help adjust a helmet strap. 

Eugene’s eyes met his as he moved over just enough to grab Snafu’s hand, and pressed his lips to the same spot on Snafu’s palm, and he swore his heart would beat out of his chest. Despite the lack of hydration and the general rough conditions, Eugene’s lips still seemed the softest thing he’d ever touched. 

“I think I might be able to sleep now,” Eugene murmured, and slowly lay back to his original spot, though Snafu could feel the tension, how desperately they both wanted to move forward, rather than to lay back apart from each other. 

The second time he used it, they’d just finished a particularly horrific firefight, and had dug in for the night. But no one was sleeping, or relaxing, or doing anything much other than staring into space or looking miserable. 

Eugene looked rough, tears at the corners of his eyes as he huddled with his face pressed into his knees. His stew from his K rations sat beside him in the dirt, barely warmed to begin with but now surely ice cold. He hadn’t touched it. 

“Gotta eat, Eugene,” Snafu said gently. “I know, it’s barely edible, but-” 

Eugene only responded with a whine, and tried to push his face closer into his knees, even though it was clearly an impossible task. But Snafu understood the feeling, of wanting to burrow away somewhere far from it all. 

He set down his own stew, and made sure his mouth was as clean of any sauce or dirt (though the dirt was a bit of a hopeless matter, they were both filthy and who knew when they’d have a chance to clean properly again) before pressing his lips to his palm, urgently, roughly, thinking of how badly he wanted to wrap Eugene in his arms so he could hide away from the horror. 

He barely had held his hand out before Eugene grabbed it and kissed the same spot, hard, tears running down his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Snafu sighed. “I wish-” 

“I know,” Eugene interrupted as he let go of his hand, though his fingertips lingered for just one burning moment. “I can take first watch. I’m not gonna be able to sleep.” 

Snafu gave him a look. 

“I’ll be okay. I’ll even eat my stew,” Eugene said with a small smile, picking up the tin can and shaking a blowfly off of the contents. “See? You get some sleep.” 

One of the last times he used it, after he’d lost count of all the other times they’d done the same routine in the moments when they’d both so deeply yearned for the ability to touch and kiss, he figured they might actually get caught. After all, the train was far from empty, and Burgin was right there, even if he was paying more attention to the landscape they were rolling past. 

He was swift about it, pressing a kiss to his palm, and laying his hand near Eugene, who had switched seats to rest beside him. Eugene was just as fast, picking up his hand and kissing it so quickly that Snafu barely felt it. It helped, but he wished the train was emptier. He figured Burgin might not really give a shit, but he couldn’t say the same for everyone else around them. 

A few hours later, the train had emptied out. Burgin had been dropped off, and they’d passed New Orleans, where Snafu had made the decision to stay put on the train. According to Eugene, he’d be happy to help his mother set up the guest room for him. 

In the silence of the train car, occupied only by them, he took his chance, pulling Eugene close, holding one of his hands in his so tightly he worried he might hurt him. 

The kiss was simple, soft, and he’d intended for it to be short, just in case someone from another car came in suddenly. But he didn’t protest or stop Eugene from continuing it after a quick breath, deepening it with a sigh against his lips that made his heart flutter in his chest. 

And the whole time, Eugene holding his hand back just as tight, like another sort of kiss to supplement the one busying their lips.


End file.
